Ours
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: July 3rd, July 3rd... I feel like I'm forgetting something. Ah, that's right. Today is Neji's birthday... WAIT, WHAT! Tenten POV NejiTen Oneshot R&R!


Ours

A NejiTen Oneshot

Summary: July 3rd, July 3rd…I feel like I'm forgetting something… Ah, that's right. Today is Neji's birthday… WAIT, WHAT?! (**Tenten POV**) NejiTen Oneshot

A/N: Well, last time I missed Tenten's birthday, so I was confidant not to miss Neji's. This is up one day late, but it was originally made on time. I'm in Las Vegas right now, so I have limited internet time. Kinda. I dunno. Well, enjoy the story! n-n

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

"Urg…Stupid sun," I mumbled. In an attempt to shield myself from the light, I rolled over to the right. 

Bad idea.

I fell right out of bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Dammit," I cursed, grabbing onto the nightstand to support myself as I stood up.

Oh right. The name's Tenten. I'm a fifteen-year-old kunoichi on Team Gai. My teammates? The stoic Hyuuga Neji and the active Rock Lee. Maito Gai is my sensei. A little too "youthful", but that's okay.

I'm a tomboy at heart, and I could honestly care less about girly things… I think. Okay, so there are a few things I like, so what? I'm still overall a tomboy. I don't even have the feminine body. It's all muscle. Or so I think… I guess I really do train too much. Then again, I have to if I wanna become the world's strongest kunoichi!

I brushed my teeth and tied my hair into their usual twin buns. I walked over to the calendar in my kitchen, scratching out today's date: July 3rd. July 3rd, July 3rd…I feel like I'm forgetting something… Ah, that's right. Today is Neji's birthday.

…

WAIT, WHAT?!

"CRAP!" I screamed, rushing out the doors of my apartment.

That's right. Today is July 3rd, Hyuuga Neji's birthday. And guess what? I FORGOT TO FRIGGIN' GET HIM A GIFT.

'_Arg! Stupid, stupid Tenten!'_ I scolded myself mentally. _'How the crap can you forget to get him a present!?'_

I dashed to the shops of Konoha in hopes of finding him a good present. But what can he possibly want? I mean, seriously. Hyuugas have everything.

I looked inside the shop windows, hoping to find something hat can be of value to him. _'Kunai? No, he has a ton of them already. They're standard for a ninja like him. Fuuma shuriken? Nah, he never uses those…'_ I sighed in disappointment. There was absolutely nothing here. I checked the time. It was eight-thirty. I've got one more hour before training starts. Yeah, it's starting later today. We recently had a mission and Gai-sensei told us to get a little extra rest. I quote, "Rest your youthful bodies so you can fully experience the springtime of youth." He's weird, but I'm glad he delayed the training. That means that I have more time to find something for Neji.

Why am I freaking out so much? It's just Neji's birthday, right? Wrong. Majorly wrong. It's not just Neji's birthday. It's _Hyuuga Neji's __**fifteenth**_ birthday. (Yes, I **am **older than him.) The same Hyuuga Neji I've loved since I was fourteen. Oh joy. (Can't you just sense the sarcasm in that?)

I stepped into my apartment and flung myself onto the couch. There was _nothing_, and I mean _nothing_ in the shops. This was useless. Futile. There would be nothing out there that would satisfy Neji.

Stupid Neji. Why did he have to be born today? Arg. I frowned and rolled myself over, staring at the opposite wall. And then it hit me. It was perfect! I jumped off the couch and snatched the katana from the place where it was hanging on my wall.

I carefully observed the outside of it. A dark gray hilt and a black wooden sheath. The kanji for _Heaven_ was carved into the sheath on one side, while the kanji for _dragon_ was carved into the other. I gently unsheathed the blade and stared at the polished metal. It was in perfect condition. I had never used it. Nobody had. At the base of the blade, there was a small design of a miniature dragon. I smiled to myself.

"Perfect," I whispered under my breath. My eyes quickly made their way to the clock. It's nine-twenty. I've got ten minutes.

I sheathed the sword and made a sprint for our training grounds. Sure enough, Neji was already sitting there underneath a tree, a pile of pink wrapped gifts beside him. His eyes were closed.

'_He's meditating,'_ I inwardly giggled as I eyed the stack of gifts for him. Looks like the fangirls already got him.

"Tenten," he called. I flinched. Wasn't expecting that.

"Um…hey, Neji," I greeted. "Nice pile of gifts?"

"Hn,"

"Alright, alright," I sighed, jumping down from the tree branch. I landed on the grassy field next to him. He eyed my sword tentatively.

"New weapon?" he questioned.

I gulped, "Actually…happy birthday?" I held out the katana to him.

I think his hand slightly hesitated before taking the sword from my hand. Then again, it was probably just my imagination. He carefully pulled it out of the sheath, holding the bare steel up to the sun.

"…How come I've never seen this before?"

I froze. That's the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Er…It was kinda hanging from the wall in my apartment…" His eyes connected with mine. "Uh…Wait! You see, I, uh, it hasn't been used yet! It's brand new!" I rushed nervously.

"Hn," he paused, "…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why?" he repeated. I assumed he meant both why it was hanging from the wall _and _why it hasn't been used. Don't ask how I know – I just do.

"It's an old sword that's been passed down through my family. It's the last thing I have that's connected to them, so I've never used it. I thought that maybe it would be of good use to you."

"So this is your last connection to your past and family, am I correct?"

I hesitated. "…Yes?"

"Well then," he held out the sword to me, "Take it."

I shook my head, "Neji, I decided to give it you. It's yours now."

"…Hold it," he commanded.

"Fine," I mumbled, "But I'm only holding it."

"You know," he started, grabbing my shoulders, "In a way, it'll still be yours."

"What – "

That's when I suddenly found something extremely soft on my lips. Then my brain clicked – Neji was kissing me. Just as I began to respond, he pulled back and turned around. The muscles in my fingers loosened up and I lost my grip on the sword. It fell to the ground with a gentle clatter. I stared at his back and slowly licked my lips.

"Neji, I – "

"So do you get it? That sword…" he paused, "…is still yours."

I walked up to him and gradually wrapped my arms around his lower chest.

"You're unusually talkative today, Neji."

"Tenten – "

"You should shut up now," I hugged him tightly, "Happy birthday, Neji."

'_And yes, I understand. It's __**ours.**__'_

* * *

A/N: Uwaaaah. T.T I don't think this turned out as well as I had hoped it to be. Let me know what you guys think. I'm pretty sure I have a couple of tense switch ups in this. I suck at tenses. Gar. And lemme make sure this is clear. I wrote this yesterday, July 3rd. I finished at 11:30. XD Talk about cutting it close. Anyway, I wasn't able to get it up until now. Oh well. All comments appreciated. Criticism is encouraged. I need all the help I can get in writing. 

– Shikyo Yaiba


End file.
